thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (E2)
"Everyone Behind the Starting Line" is the first and debut episode of Season 1 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the first episode overall. It premiered on May 21, 2017. Synopsis "Two small groups collide mere months after the onset of the undead apocalypse." Plot A small group of eight people are traveling through the woods; the group is led by Jacob Barley, a teenager who hacks through tall foliage with a survival knife, though he struggles greatly. He is stopped by his best friend Ethan Langer, who takes out a machete and cuts down a bush. "Don't strain yourself, dork." Jake rolls his eyes and now follows Ethan through the woods. Alongside the two are their friends, Zachary Bennett, Stefan Little, Colin Walker, Ashley Ridley, Brody Campbell, and Michael Middleton. "We're two months in, and we're still traveling through the woods." Zach sighs. "This really sucks." "Yeah it sucks." Jake replies, as they all step back out into the open path. "But hey, we'll find a place. Eventually. Even if it takes another couple eternities." "Gee, how optimistic." Stefan complains. "C'mon, all roads lead to one end, so everyone better get behind the starting line!" Jake chuckles and keeps going with everyone. Meanwhile, a little ways out of the woods, just outside of the city of Macon, Georgia, Trace Oxford is atop an RV, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looks out into an adjacent field. Behind him is his group, setting up camp once again after having found their current location to be habitable. "Only took two months for us to find some new place to call home." Trace calls down over his shoulder, to his nearby father, Lucas Oxford. Lucas chuckles. "If you plan on skipping breakfast, keep staring at the sun." Trace leaps off the roof of the RV, landing beside the open door as Satchiel steps out. The teen stumbles back and glares at Trace. "Jesus fuckin' Christ, man. Stop scaring the shit outta me every morning." "Better than dying, right?" Trace gently punches his best friend in the shoulder and hurries off beside his sister towards the old mess hall nearby. Inside the mess hall, Peter Owens stands up whilst everyone is eating. All nine members of the group are there, Trace, Lucas, Satchiel, Peter, his son Nicholas Owens, Maria and Sarah Oxford, Carlos, and Trace's girlfriend Elizabeth. "I gotta say, I'm happy we all found some kinda place to call home. But we're not gonna live like kings and queens for long if we don't go on some supply runs. I plan to go out and scavenge for camps in the woods, who wants to come with?" "I'll go!" Carlos raises his hand. Peter shakes his head. "No Carlos, you're not ready yet. It's too dangerous." "I'll go." Trace raises his hand. "Yeah, me too." Elizabeth stands up and follows her boyfriend. "Yeah, I'll go too." Nicholas stands up before Peter has him sit back down. "No." Peter shakes his head. "Not yet, not until I say you're ready." "Dad, I've done this before. Come on, I'm twenty-two, I can handle myself." Nick argues, but his argument falls on deaf ears as Peter, Trace, and Elizabeth leave the mess hall. "Come back safely Trace!" Sarah calls from her seat. Trace smiles at her over his shoulder as he leaves. The group of three head out into the woods, Peter keeping watch as Trace and Elizabeth talk. They flirt and discuss plans for what to do with each other after nightfall, until they hear guns being cocked and raised. Hurriedly, they turn and raise their guns, aiming at another group of people, with Trace's gun stuck up against Jacob's forehead, and Jacob's gun pressed into Trace's chest. The two teens are surprised to see more people, and both exclaim, "Holy shit.", in unison. Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Jacob Barley. *First appearance of Ethan Langer. *First appearance of Zachary Bennett. *First appearance of Stefan Little. *First appearance of Colin Walker. *First appearance of Ashley Ridley. *First appearance of Brody Campbell. *First appearance of Michael Middleton. *First appearance of Trace Oxford. *First appearance of Lucas Oxford. *First appearance of Maria Oxford. *First appearance of Sarah Oxford. *First appearance of Peter Owens. *First appearance of Satchiel. *First appearance of Nicholas Owens. *First appearance of Elizabeth. *First appearance of Carlos. Category:Series Premiere Category:Season Premiere Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two